Chris D'Amico
Christopher "Chris" D'Amico is the secondary antagonist of Kick-Ass and the main antagonist of Kick-Ass 2. He is the son of crimelord Frank D'Amico who became the super hero Red Mist and later the super-villain 'The Mother Fucker '''where he also became Kick-Ass's archenemy. Chris D'Amico is the most recurring antagonist of the Kick Ass film series and Kick-Ass's Arch-Enemy. Biography ''Kick-Ass In the first film, he is the hidden secondary antagonist. Despite living a rich lifestyle due to his father's wealth, Chris does not have any friends because his bodyguard Stu scares away other teenagers who attempt to befriend Chris, which causes him to resent Stu. With his eighteenth birthday just mere months away, Chris feels that he is ready to learn how to become a mob boss like his father, and desperately wants be part of the family business. He respects the real-life vigilante Kick-Ass for his courage to "make a difference", but when it is believed that Kick-Ass is responsible for killing Frank's drug dealers and henchmen, Chris, also being a huge comic book fan himself, puts together a plan to lure out Kick-Ass by disguising himself as a superhero , Red Mist, and befriending Kick-Ass in order to lead him to an ambush. He arranges a meeting with Kick-Ass, and the two get along well. He takes Kick-Ass for a ride in the Mist Mobile, although he plans to drive him to Frank's warehouse where a group of his father's henchmen are waiting. However, when they arrive at the safehouse, they find it has been attacked and burned down. While searching for survivors, Chris discovers that the goons awaiting his arrival have been killed, and realises that Kick-Ass is not responsible. He grabs a teddy bear with a camera hidden inside which he had placed there in order to film Kick-Ass' unmasking and place it on the internet, and escapes the warehouse along with Kick-Ass before it explodes. Chris returns to his father's headquarters and tells him not to worry about Kick-Ass, as he is "just some geek" before showing him the recording of another vigilante, Big Daddy, killing Frank's goons and burning down the warehouse. Chris arranges another meeting with Kick-Ass and claims that the two are wanted dead by "some bad motherfuckers" who believe they are responsible for what happened to the thugs at the warehouse. Kick-Ass agrees to contact Big Daddy for help. Big Daddy gives Kick-Ass a destination; Safehouse B. Chris drives them to the safehouse with his father's goons following close behind them. When the two arrive at the safehouse, they are welcomed inside by Big Daddy. Chris proceeds to shoot Big Daddy's daughter Hit-Girl until she falls out of a window, and the goons then raid the safehouse and capture both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass despite Chris' insistence that the latter is no threat to them, and has no part in Big Daddy's vendetta against his father. Shaken with guilt, Chris tries to convince Frank to let Kick-Ass go having already proven his innocence. Frank, however, wants Kick-Ass killed on national television so as to "send a public service message to the people out there that being a superhero is bad for your health", and cannot do that with Big Daddy, as the public is unfamilar with him. Frank and Chris watch as both Kick-Ass and Big Daddy are tortured by Frank's thugs while tied to chairs and are about to be set on fire when Hit-Girl, who had survived Chris' attack on her due to wearing a bullet-proof vest, arrives to save them. After killing the goons, she manages to rescue Kick-Ass in time but her father is fatally burned. She then shoots out the camera, leaving both Frank and Chris speechless by what they just witnessed. When Kick-Ass forms an alliance with Hit-Girl in order to destroy the D'Amico family business, he engages Kick-Ass in a fight on his father's orders and tries to kill him, but is ultimately unsuccessful. After his father's death at the hands of Kick-Ass, Chris dons a new mask, and changes his color from red and black, to orange and black, becoming the super-villain "The Mother Fucker", and vows revenge. ''Kick-Ass 2 In the second film, he is the main antagonist. Two years after his father's death, Chris D'Amico has moved out of the penthouse and in to a mansion owned by his mother, Angie D'Amico. However, still enraged to avenge his father's death, Chris decides it's time to get back into the suit and find Kick-Ass. He becomes delayed with this plan after discovering that his mom, now an alcoholic, has thrown away the Red Mist suit. Angered by his mother's actions, Chris continuously kicks the tanning bed fans with his mom inside saying that he wishes that she was dead. but his 'wish' comes true as the fans cut out causing an electrical surge that kills his mother, where Chris shows great horror as he softly says "mommy". In the after hours of his mom's death, Chris is ravaging through her belongings in the hope to throw everything out. Javier, the new driver, comes across a pair of Frank D'Amico's guns and shows them to Chris. Javier says to Chris that he could keep the guns saying that he is his own man now, Chris rushes to Javier and knocks over a bag with his parents gimp suit. Minutes later, Chris is seen wearing the gimp suit with the intention to make his new outfit to replace his Red Mist outfit, and says that his name is no longer Red Mist as that was his superhero name, he then chooses a new super-villain name called, "The Mother Fucker". Soon enough, the Mother Fucker is out to commit his first evil crime, he made a few adjustments to the costume, making it look like that he is not some pervert walking around wearing a gimp suit. Javier takes him to a small convenience store however unaware of the Mother Fucker's intentions. He enters the store, demanding the cash register be emptied, waving his fathers guns around. While the register is being emptied, he gets angry when he realises that the store has no security cameras, then an elderly man enters the store noticing the Mother Fucker and the clerk. He automatically sees an error in the Mother Fucker's stance with the guns, and continues to mock him until he decides to shoot up the drinks fridge, with a slightly evil looking smirk. He grabs the money, and runs back to the car demanding Javier to drive away quick. Whilst still in the car, he asks Javier to put the word out that he's going to build an evil army to take down Kick-Ass once and for all. Chris is later at a UFC gym training but after he gets hurt a few time he quits and tells Javier that his superpower is that he is rich as shit, He then hires his UFC opponent and gives him the super-villain name Black Death which Javier finds racist seeing how Black Death is African American, Chris then tell's Javier to hire every heavy hitter in town and that he is willing to pay top dollar. Chris is later seen at his indoor pool and looking at the news on his tablet and tells Javier that Kick-Ass's team just busted a hore house operation and ask's Javier were's his team and Javier tells him that everyone is to scared to take the job because of his Uncle Ralphie. Chris asks why are they scared if he's in jail but Javier tell's him he's the head of the family now and he wants everyone to lay low but Javier was able to find a few people who are welling to work for him. Chris names his army "The Toxic Mega-Cunts" and proceeds to hire quickly, recruiting locals from the social networking site Twitter. Javier finds him four evil badasses and make them his lieutenants, in which he names them: "Genghis Carnage, Black Death, Mother Russia and The Tumor". Chris is then on his way to jail since his Uncle Ralphie wants to talk to him about his actions, once in the room his Uncle Ralphie tries to convince Chris to let go of his revenge but Chris refuses and tells his uncle that he can't tell him what to do anymore, Uncle Ralphie tell's Lou to hand Chris his phone and when Chris wait's for the phone to be answered it turns out to be Javier and he asks Chris is everything ok before he is stabbed to death by one of Ralphies men. Chris is shocked and hurt by this but Chris smiles and tells his uncle that he needed that and now he knows what to do next and leaves the jail. From recruiting the four badasses, he manages to find the Justice Forever HQ and has Mother Russia injure Colonel Stars and Stripes. The Mother Fucker then tells the Colonel that he did his homework on him and that he knows that his real name is Sal Bertolini and that he did some work for his dad back in the day before he became a born again Christian, and that is this the way he wanted to die. He then tells his team to wreck everything and he see's a piece of paper with an address & with the name Miranda Swedlow, He then see's the team picture and learns that this is Night Bitch's address and that she's dating Kick-Ass. He tells Mother Russia to cut Sal's head off as the Mother Fucker and the rest of his team then leave to get pizza. Later, the Mother Fucker and his team go to a small neighborhood looking for a member of Justice Forever, Night Bitch, in which he intends to rape to send a message. Embarrassingly for him, things did not all go to plan after he simply couldn't get an "evil boner". Night Bitch was instead beaten off screen by himself and the Tumor. Later on we see the Toxic Mega-Cunts enter a pimped out plane hanger, which is from then on known as their hideout. When Tumor asks Chris what the bags were for Chris tells him there for the bombs that their going to use to destroy the city, but Genghis Carnage tells Chris that it won't work & that he needs a chemical type for the bombs, Chris tells him to fix it and when Mother Russia tells Chris to relax & that everything is going as plan but Chris tells her that it's not and that the guy who was arrested is not Kick-Ass having met him before as Red Mist, & at the same moment Todd as Ass-Kicker comes out of no were, Chris tells him that the platform he's on is only for V.I.PS counting himself and the lieutenants, Ass-Kicker tells Chris that the guy arrested is Kick-Ass's dad. Chris glad with with this new info he promotes Ass-Kicker as one of his lieutenants giving him full access to the V.I.P area. He later hires some prisoners to kill Kick-Ass's dad & take a picture. Chris then sends the picture to Dave & later sends Genghis Carnage & a few other henchmen to ambush Dave's dad's funeral, kidnap Dave & bring him to the lair. The Mother Fucker gathers all Toxic Mega-Cunts' members into this hideout, before making a speech claiming on that night, Kick-Ass and Justice Forever will fall. He is then disrupted by Kick-Ass shouting out Chris' full name, luring Chris out. As he stands eye to eye with Kick-Ass and Hit-Girl, he mocks and threatens both with his army. Hit-Girl changes the mood after she announces that "she's brought some friends". The hangar door opens and we see the Justice Forever army walk in. Chris is shocked & scared to see the Justice Forever Army but acts tough so his army won't think he's weak & when Kick-Ass tells him he's gonna pay for what he did to his dad Chris gets angry & walks towards Dave & tells him that he blow up his dad with a bazooka. The Mother Fucker & Kick-Ass stand face to face until Dave punches Chris giving him a bloody noise & once the heroes begin to charge towards the villains Chris makes a run for it. A huge battle then soon commences between the two army's, the Mother Fucker tries to avoid the battle but Kick-Ass's tackles him to the ground & once Chris gets back up on his feet he grabs Mother Russia's Machete & begins to fight Kick-Ass, The Mother Fucker is easily beaten until two super-villains hold Kick-Ass down, the Mother Fucker prepares to kill Kick-Ass by cutting him open until Remembering Tommy defeat the two villains freeing Kick-Ass. The Mother Fucker makes a run for it again this time on top of the shark cage on the layover where he's confronted by Kick-Ass again, Chris attacks him & the two clash until Kick-Ass disarms the Mother Fucker but a super-villain attacks Kick-Ass giving the Mother Fucker enough time to escape. The Mother Fucker retreats to the rooftop luring Kick-Ass after him. Once Kick-Ass reaches the top of the rooftop, The Mother Fucker sprays him with nails by chucking a half full bucket at him. This weakens Kick-Ass, fueling the Mother Fuckers intentions, Chris grabs the baton Dave dropped then asks Kick-Ass, "What's the point of wearing a mask if you can't do what you want?", and when Dave says he wants to do good the Mother Fucker begins to hit him with his own baton. Dave then kicks Chris in the testicles & returns to his feet to fight the Mother Fucker. All of Chris' attacks are easily countered by Kick-Ass, one injury was for the Colonel, the other was for Night Bitch, and the final punch was for his dad, & once Dave disarms the Mother Fucker he falls onto the glass roof leading to inside the hangar. We see the glass crack, before the Mother Fucker falls through. Kick-Ass is quick on his feet to grab him, but the over confident Mother Fucker refuses his help & tells him that he rather die but Dave tries to tell him that this is real life & when you die its all over, Chris then tells Dave that he made all this real & that he started it & that he's gonna end it. Chris still thinking that this is all still a comic book tells Dave that he's immortal thinking that he'll come back, he finally forces Dave to let him go and falls. During the fall, he realizes that his imminent death has arrived & begins to scream meaning that he has changed his mind about dying, before falling into the shark cage. From there, we see the Mother Fucker rise in happiness as he has survived the fall, Chris then begins to apologize to Dave until he hears movement in the tank. Chris looks up at Dave one last time until he is attacked by the presumed dead shark. We see the Mother Fucker disappear underwater before blood rising to the top. Chris is presumed dead until he is seen screaming from his hospital bed. His hands, legs and dick are have been bitten off by the shark and he cannot move enough to sip a drink his cup of water through a straw. Character traits Chris D'Amico was a huge comic book fan, as much if not more maniac then Dave. However, he was more eager to learn how to become a mafia boss like his father Frank D'Amico rather than sharing Dave's admiration for heroism, and like his father, he was willing to kill anyone standing in the way of the D'Amico family business. He was not entirely heartless, however, as he wanted friends his own age but could not make any friends due to his bodyguard Stu always threatening other teenagers to stay away whenever they approached Chris. He was impressed by Kick-Ass' bravery to take a stand against crime, but did not hesitate to help his father ambush Kick-Ass and kill him when it was believed that Kick-Ass was responsible for killing Frank's henchmen and stealing his cocaine. He became the "superhero" Red Mist in order to do so. After learning that it was Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, not Kick-Ass, who were behind the killings and theft, Chris no longer viewed Kick-Ass as an enemy. He tricked Kick-Ass into taking him to meet Big Daddy and Hit-Girl, but did not intend to put Kick-Ass' life in any danger. After springing his trap by gunning down Hit-Girl, his father's goons (who had followed him and Kick-Ass to Big Daddy's safehouse) raided the safehouse and took both Big Daddy and Kick-Ass captive, ignoring Chris' pleas to let Kick-Ass go. A disgusted Chris pleaded in futility with his father to release Kick-Ass, as he was innocent and was no threat to them. Chris' respect for Kick-Ass turned into hatred, however, when Kick-Ass joined forces with Hit-Girl to destroy his father's organization, and he personally fought Kick-Ass, but failed to kill each other, thanks to both's weak physique and non-edged weapons. After Kick-Ass killed Frank to protect a beaten and bloodied Hit-Girl, Chris vowed revenge on him and dropped the fake-hero Red Mist persona to become the super-villain "The Mother Fucker". The Motherfucker is the embodiment of all the psychopathic tendencies of the modern generation combined with its feelings of inadequacy and incompetence. You end up with a power-keg of misused potential. In the second film Chris' hatred toward Kick-Ass continues to grow over the years that have passed & once he gets a new costume he goes out & commits the first super crime by shooting up a store. Chris then begins to enjoy causing chaos but what turns him truly evil is when his uncle Ralphie kills his only friend Javier. This pushes Chris over the edge, so with nothing left to lose Chris commits a series of violent & cruel crimes. In the end when Dave tries to save him Chris continues to play the bad guy and refuses his help, then falls, but after surviving the fall by landing in the shark tank Chris realizes his mistakes in becoming a villain. He now sees Kick-Ass is not the bad guy he thought he was, but he is mauled by his own shark before he can apologize to him. He was seen at the end of the movie in the hospital, with both his hands, legs and his penis bitten off, unable to take a sip of water. Skills and Abilities To be added.. Relationships Partners *Frank D'Amico - Father (deceased) *Angie D'Amico - Mother (deceased) *Ralph D'Amico - Uncle *Javier - Employee and right hand man (deceased) *Mother Russia - Right hand woman (deceased) *Black Death - Lieutenant (deceased) *The Tumor - Lieutenant (probably deceased) *Genghis Carnage - Lieutenant (deceased) Enemies *Colonel Stars and Stripes - Enemy (deceased) *Kick-Ass - Arch-Enemy. *Hit-Girl - Enemy. Skills & Weapons Chris has no fighting experience at all thanks to being a rich kid his bodyguards always protected him. During his first brawl with Kick-Ass, Chris is shown to have some minor skill with a nunchuck meaning he was willing to learn how to fight. Chris uses a gun to shot Hit Girl at Big Daddy's HQ & at the end of the Movie when Chris is forced to fight Kick-Ass he jumps on him & is then thrown into the dojo room where he grabs the Nunchucks & just swings it aroudn trying to hit Kick-Ass but they break & he is forced to grab another weapon a wooden stick which he also just swings around until he his knocked out. In Kick-Ass 2 Chris has grown very lazy & after his mom's death his bodyguard finds his dads guns & give them to Chris but of course he had no idea how to use them properly which is shown when he went out to commit the first super crime at a store & an old man enters and see's Chris holding the Guns the wrong way warning him that he's gonna hurt himself if he doesn't hold it right which he does after he fires a warning shot. Chris uses his father's gun once again when he & his team attack Night Bitch he uses the guns to break into her house & to shoot off the lock of a bedroom door. In a extended scene where Chris is at his lair with his team Mother Russia tells him that he's trying to act like his father too much & when Chris realizes she is right he decides to get rid of his guns by throwing them into the shark tank. At first Chris was willing to train at a UFC gym but after he gets hurt he complains & quits saying he can just pay people to fight for him. Later in the final battle, Chris is weaponless & tries to avoid the fight but Kick-Ass chases after him & at that moment he notices Mother Russia’s Machete on the table, grabs it & fights Kick-Ass but again he just swings the blade around until he is disarmed, He then makes a run for it again this time to the roof & once there he finds a bucket & uses it to hit Kick-Ass across the face & then takes one of his batons. Chris uses the baton to beat Kick-Ass for a bit until Dave gets back on his feet to fight & easily disarm him once again. Chris's true power comes from his wealth. Chris says that his super power is his money which he uses to hire bodyguards to fight for him, a warehouse for his team which contains a bar, games, weapons, cars & a shark tank. But when theirs no one around to protect him he always runs away unless he has a weapon. Appearances/Actors *Canon (2 film) **Kick-Ass'' (First appearance) - Christopher Mintz-Plasse **''Kick-Ass 2'' - Christopher Mintz-Plasse Quotes *''"You wanna go fight some crime?"'' *''"Fighting crime, 25/8."'' *''"Meet the Mist Mobile."'' *''"Under control? You're grabbing a fucking Bazooka, you dumbass!"'' *''"I can't believe you're here, man. You're my hero. You inspired me. No Kick-Ass, no Red Mist. Seriously."'' *''"Yeah, we're superheroes. You love us."'' *''"Kick-Ass! I'm sorry!"'' *''"A world full of superheroes, huh?"'' *''"As a great man once said, 'Wait until they get a load of me'."'' *''"I'm going to make Kick-Ass pay for what he did to my dad."'' *''"A bazooka...is not...an accident...you delusional bitch!"'' *''"Hence forth I'll be known as The MotherFucker!"'' *''"My superpower is that I'm rich as shit."'' *''"This evil lair OWNS!"'' *''"Are you really that stupid? There's two of you & a whole army of us. Do you really have such a hard-on to die?"'' *''"I'm gonna wipe my ass with your face!"'' *''"Your dad? You blew up my dad with a Bazooka!"'' *''"No. No. People WANT to win the lottery, people WANT to fuck Scarlett Johansson, no one WANTS to risk their life so some moron can walk through the projects at night."'' *''"What is the point of wearing a mask if you can't do what you want!"'' *''"I'll be immortal. Like an evil Jesus."'' *''"I'm here to end Kick-Ass! Not just to kill him. I am gonna SHIT on everything he loves!"'' *''"The shark bit my FUCKING dick off and I can't get some water?!"'' Behind the scenes *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had to learn how to drive a stick shift for his "Mist Mobile" in the film. After the movie was finished he later said that he completely forgot how to drive stick. *Christopher Mintz-Plasse had originally auditioned for the role of Kick-Ass, but according to Mintz-Plasse, director Matthew Vaughn said that he felt that Christopher "had too much spunk and flare" and was given the role of Red Mist instead, a role which Mintz-Plasse later found more fun to play. *In the film series, Chris' last name was changed from "Genovese" (the last name of his comic book counterpart) to "D'Amico". *The movie counterpart version of Chris is depicted as being much less sadistic than the comic book version, and unlike his comic book counterpart, he has a genuine respect for Kick-Ass and does not wish to see him come to any harm after learning that he is not responsible for the deaths of his father's henchmen. It is only after Kick-Ass teams up with Hit-Girl to bring down his family's business that Chris comes to hate him, whereas in the comics, he takes great pleasure in betraying Kick-Ass and watching him get tortured. In the second film, despite his evilness, Chris is shown to have his limits, unlike his comic counterpart, when he showed digust when Mother Russia suggested they should kill Colonel Stars and Stripes' dog Eisenhower because of her barking too much but he claims he wasn't that evil enough to kill a dog. He also didn't kill anyone in the films (except his mother, but that was an accident), versus his comic part who shot four children before beginning a massacre. Although, during the showdown at the warehouse, he did try to slash Kick-Ass with a knife. *Ironically, Chris received far worse injuries than his comic counterpart at the end at Kick-Ass 2, despite being much less sadistic. In the comics, he was shoved off a building by Kick-Ass, but survived with all his limbs and function intact, while in the film, he fell through the glass roof but was caught by Kick-Ass, but he refused help and fell in the shark tank. But he then lost his legs and his genitals because they were eaten by the shark. *It's unknown if he'll be an antagonist in the film adaption of Kick-Ass 3 as he doesn't have any legs, seeing as they got bit off by a shark at the end of Kick-Ass 2. *He doesn't wear his black and red gimp suit at the end of Kick-Ass, he wears an orange and black suit. *Statistics on promotional content for the first Kick-Ass movie actually state that the only trait Chris is actually better than Kick-Ass at is his intelligence meaning that he is smarter than Kick-Ass, this is attributed in the sequel as Chris's uncle suggests that he go to college instead of becoming a supervillain. Gallery 120409 kickass.jpg Kickass08 300dpi-1-.jpg KA Day 01-024.jpg KA Day 01-161.jpg KA-DS-D31-031.jpg 2010 kick-ass 007-1-.jpg KA-DS-D11-023.jpg 634.jpg KA-DS-D35--159.jpg Kick-ass-012-1-.jpg Kickass09 300dpi-2-.jpg KA Day 07-776.jpg Kick-Ass 2632-1-.jpg Kick-Ass 2634-1-.jpg Kick-Ass 2635-1-.jpg Mobile Motherfucker 1280x700 KickAss2.jpg Kick-ass-2-john-leguizamo-christopher-mintz-plasse.jpg Kick-Ass-2-11jul2013-01-1-.jpg Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.38.20 AM.png Article-2205894-151C81CF000005DC-337 634x381-1-.jpg GM4xchO.jpg Motherfuckershoots.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.40.21 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.38.46 AM.png Sfbbbg.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.37.18 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.37.38 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.42.34 AM.png 3444.png 84009.png 63366.png Kick-ass-2-christopher-mintz-plasse-the-motherfucker1.jpg Kick-Ass 2 set visit - top of story featured photo gallery-1-.jpg 6733.png 13333.png Nmfff.png Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1584.jpg Kkddd.png Lhgg.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.39.36 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.44.30 AM.png Screen shot 2013-03-15 at 10.47.18 AM.png 00999.png Kick-Ass 2 2013 720p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 1616.jpg Tumblr m5o6voJO8Q1r4zrp3o1 1280-1-.png Tumblr l39knsV1ZD1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg Tumblr l3ltofoyJI1qbg14qo1 1280-1- - Copy.jpg Article-2205894-151C81B3000005DC-619 634x728-1-.jpg Redmist.png 8en8hZ6.jpg KICK ASS RED MIST 1 by adonihs-1-.jpg Banner5.jpg Category:Kick-Ass (film) characters Category:Kick-Ass 2 (film) characters Category:Villains Category:Male Category:Toxic Mega Cunts